Un Nuevo Camino
by The king Dark
Summary: ¿Que pasa si naruto gano en el Valle del Fin, el y hizo su promesa. Des pues de tres años naruto vuelve mas Inteligente y fuerte, unas de la chica de la aldea se enamora del rubio, quien es la chica afortunada. es mi primer fic denle Una Oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un Nuevo Comienzo._**

**_-Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_-El Fic será principalmente de romance. Aunque se verán nuevas técnicas, secretos guardados y algunas batallas cargadas de acción._**

**_-IMPORTANTE: cada tanto en el fic se darán diálogos bastante emotivos y sentimentales entre los personajes. Para que la sensación que quiero transmitir con el texto les llegue bien a ustedes, los lectores, es importante que recuerden leer los diálogos con las voces originales de los personajes _**  
**_Naruto en este fic cobrará un carácter mas serio y adulto, por eso mismo, lean sus diálogos como si hablara de manera calmada, similar a la manera en que habla Kakashi._**

**_-Algunos datos, como la apariencia física de Naruto, su edad, e incluso gustos, se verán modificados, así como el de algún que otro personaje._**

**_-IMPORTANTE: con respecto al LEMON, no será muy explicito, tan sólo se mencionarán algunas que otras aclaraciones sobre la situación en la que se encuentra la pareja. La razón que me impulsa a tomar esta decisión, es que prefiero que cada lector imagine el Lemon como a él le guste, ya que cada uno de nosotros tiene gustos diferentes respecto a este ámbito, jejeje._**

* * *

-Epilogo-

Un chico rubio de 15 años saltaba rápidamente sobre las ramas de los enormes arboles del País del Fuego. En él se notaba el cansancio y agotamiento por falta de chakra. Su ropa estaba hecha girones; su piel con varios y profundos cortes, producto de un largo combate.  
A sus espaldas cargaba el cuerpo de un chico, al parecer, de la misma edad que el rubio. Se encontraba desmayado y mostraba las mismas señales de agotamiento, así como las mismas marcas de combate. Lo más llamativo era su banda en la frente, que lo identificaba como miembro de Konoha, que poseía un corte de lado a lado, atravesando el símbolo de su aldea. Irónicamente, aquel corte representaba el deseo de este joven de dejar su aldea y renunciar a ella.

-_Sasuke… al fin todo esto terminó…_ -Pensó el chico que lo cargaba mientras se acercaba a las afueras de Konoha-  
El chico giro un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo al pelinegro que cargaba a sus espaldas mientras saltaba naturalmente por las ramas.  
-_Veo que al fin y al cabo si hubo que romperte brazos y piernas para traerte de vuelta Sasuke..._

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia adelante. Noto que faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a las puertas de Konoha. Emitió una leve sonrisa y pensó para si mismo:  
-_Al fin, pude cumplir mi promesa, la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan._

Al pensar esto, Naruto retractó su leve sonrisa y bajó un poco la cabeza, en señal de tristeza. Sabía que al cumplir su promesa, también renunciaba a uno de sus más grandes deseos: estar junto a aquella chica a la que tanto le gustaba ver diariamente, aquella chica que hacia que sus días fueran un poco mejor de lo normal con solo verla, esa chica… Sakura…

_Una pequeña gota salió del ojo del chico y recorrió su mejilla. Al dar un salto, esta salió impulsada por la fuerza del viento e impacto en la cara de Sasuke, dividiéndose, y perdiéndose en el aire…  
_

* * *

… Naruto se detiene en una gruesa rama para tomar un poco de aire. Desde allí podía ver la entrada a Konoha. Se animo al ver que se encontraba custodiada por un grupo de ANBU, que según parece, se encontraban allí esperando por algún miembro del equipo formado para rescatar a Sasuke.  
Naruto aferró con fuerza nuevamente a Sasuke a sus espaldas y siguió.

Un ANBU notó a lo lejos al rubio y dio la señal al resto del grupo:  
-Miren, allí esta Naruto, parece que lleva al Uchiha en sus espaldas.  
-¡Rápido! Hay que llevarlo al hospital, esta gravemente herido.-Replicó uno de los compañeros-.

Los ANBU fueron al encuentro de Naruto y lo detuvieron. Uno de los AMBU cargó a Sasuke en sus brazos y de un salto desapareció de la escena. -Esp... Esperen…-decía agotado el Uzumaki.  
-Mi compañero ya esta llevando al Uchiha al hospital, estará bien. Mientras tanto, trata de no moverte mucho, te llevaremos también al Hospital. Tsunade-sama se encuentra allí, esperando a tu regreso.-le replicó el AMBU que lo había divisado-  
-Pe….Pero…. que va a pasar c... con el resto...-clamó Naruto jadeando de cansancio-  
-No te preocupes, Tsunade-sama ya envió un equipo AMBU de rastreo en busca de tus compañeros de equipo, dentro de poco también los verás. Pero basta de charla ¡Llévenlo al hospital de inmediato!

Los demás AMBU asintieron y de un salto desaparecieron junto con el rubio, en rumbo al hospital…

* * *

_(unos minutos mas tarde, en el Hospital Central de Konoha…)_

-¡Rápido, Shizune! ¡Tráeme todos los materiales necesarios! Habrá que intervenir quirúrgicamente el cuerpo de Naruto, algunas de sus heridas son demasiado graves."-Exclamó apresuradamente una mujer rubia con una túnica verde-  
-Parece que Naruto agotó por completo sus niveles de chakra; únicamente sobrevivió por el Kyubi que lo mantuvo vivo.-siguió indicando la mujer-  
-Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿El zorro no debería haber curado las heridas de Naruto?"-dijo su ayudante de pelo negro, mientras dejaba los materiales sobre una mesa-  
-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Shizune. Hasta donde se, el chakra de Naruto se encontraba fundido con el del Kyubi; quizás por prácticamente no tener chakra es que el zorro no puede curar sus heridas.-Exclamo mientras desplegaba el arsenal quirúrgico-.

Naruto se encontraba desmayado sobre una camilla, junto a Tsunade y Shizune que estaban paradas al lado de él observándolo.  
Tsunade comenzó a examinar al rubio para determinar que debía hacer de manera extremadamente rápida, pues no había tiempo que perder.

Tsunade impresionada, aunque manteniendo la misma seriedad de siempre, indicó:  
-Mmmmh, su cuerpo esta lleno de cortes de poca y mediana profundidad. Posee algunas heridas profundas, como la de aquí –dijo señalando la parte superior del abdomen de Naruto-. Tiene unos cuantos músculos desgarrados. Una costillas rotas. Y tiene la mano y antebrazo derecho gravemente quemados, seguramente producto de usar demasiado el Rasengan… Aunque lo que mas me preocupa son sus heridas internas y falta de chakra.

Tsunade levantó las manos un poco y canalizó chakra en ellas, dejando ver un aura azul alrededor de ellas. Miró a su ayudante y le dijo:  
-Shizune, tu encargarás de curar los cortes secundarios, los huesos rotos y el brazo quemado de Naruto. Por mi parte… Me encargaré de los cortes profundos, sus músculos desgarrados y heridas internas. En cuanto a su falta de chakra, no podemos hacer nada, depende de él.

Shizune canalizo chakra en sus manos y le dijo a su maestra: ¡Como diga Hokage-sama!

_A partir de aquel momento, las dos kunoichis comenzaron a sanar al rubio, esperando que en algún momento pueda volver a levantarse…_

Parte dos:

_En la habitación 101 del hospital de Konoha, un joven shinobi de cabellera rubia y pelos crispados habría los ojos por primera vez en varios días…_

Contempló el techo de la habitación. Seguidamente bajó su mirada y vio que su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, tenia gasas distribuidas por todo el cuerpo cubriendo sus heridas, su brazo derecho estaba completamente tapado por vendas humedecidas para calmar el dolor, y tenia una especie de chaleco de fuerza que le apretaba la caja torácica fuertemente.  
Intento moverse un poco, pero desistió por el inmenso dolor.

_Kusoo… Me pregunto como hice para cargar a Sasuke en estas condiciones…_ -Pensó.

Con dificultad giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Su mirada se detuvo en aquel monte, en el que estaban esculpidas las cabezas de los Hokages. Observo con detenimiento cada una de las esculturas: Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime; Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime…  
Su cara mostro melancolía al posar su vista sobre la cara de Sarutobi, el Sandaime.  
_jiji-sensei, lo echo de menos…._

Siguió con la vista. Pero su cara melancólica paso a ser una de decepción, enojo y misterio al ver la cara del Cuarto Hokage, el Yondaime, no sabia su nombre, lo único que conocía era que había sellado al zorro de nueve colas en su interior pasa salvar a Konoha. Naruto siempre detesto ese acto, que le costó una dura infancia protagonizada por el rechazo de los demás.  
Decidió olvidar el tema y pasó a la siguiente, Tsunade Senju, la Godaime, nieta de Hashirama. En su cara se vio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a Tsunade.  
Esta vez se expresó en voz alta:  
-Oba-chan… que estarás ha…-No pudo terminar la frase-  
-¡QUE TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI NARUTO!  
-Oba-chan!  
_Creo que pierdo el tiempo en hacer que no me llame así…_ -Naruto, me alegra verte despierto.- La Hokage se dirigió hacia el rubio y le dio un beso en la frente, ya que no podía abrazarlo o lo haría sufrir-  
Shizune y yo te curamos, o bueno, las heridas menos importantes, todavía te quedan dos semanas de reposo antes de que te den el alta.  
T_T-à-¿¡Dos semanas!? Es mucho tiempo!- Dijo poniendo la típica cara sollozante de anime -  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?  
-Una semana.  
-Vaya, un largo tiempo.  
-Si.

Naruto recordó a Sasuke y le pregunto precipitadamente a Tsunade:  
-¿¡Donde esta Sasuke!?  
-Tranquilo, él ya puede caminar. Aun así, esta en la Oficina Central de los AMBU siendo vigilado por varios de ellos.  
-Ya veo… Y los chicos donde están? En que estado están Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru…?  
-El escuadrón ANBU los encontró varios kilómetros antes del limite del País del Fuego; ahora también están en el hospital recuperándose, nada de que preocuparse.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, hasta que la ninja medica decidió romper el silencio y le dijo en un tono serio:  
-Naruto, mañana al mediodía te visitara Jiraiya, quiere tener una charla contigo.  
Naruto abrió los ojos un poco y le respondió:  
-Ero-sennin? Que es lo que quiere ese ermitaño pervertido?  
-_Ay… supongo que es un caso perdido…._ -No lo se, pero seguramente es importante.

La Hokage se despidió de Naruto y se retiró en silencio. El resto del día, el joven Uzumaki se la pasaría pensando en varias personas: Sasuke, sus compañeros de su reciente equipo, Kakashi, en Sakura; y en de que tipo de cosas quería hablar Jiraiya con él.

* * *

_(Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Naruto, al mediodía…)_

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_ - Naruto giró su cabeza hacia la puerta-

-¡Adelante!–La puerta se habrió y dejo ver a un hombre de pelo blanco, cincuentón, con sandalias algo pasadas de moda, un chaleco rojo y un gran pergamino enrollado en su espalda-

-Vaya, vaya, quien iba a decir que Naruto Uzumaki , el ninja hiperactivo numero uno cabeza hueca de Konoha durmiera durante toda una semana.  
-¡Ero-sennin! –Gritó Naruto con gran felicidad al verlo-  
-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO! ¡NIÑO IRRESPETUOSO!- Jiraiya se dio vuelta y comenzó a dar zancadas en un pie mientras exclamaba:  
-¡Estas ante el único, inigualable, legendario y conquistador de mujeres Jiraiya-sama!

Naruto puso cara de ridículo y dijo:  
-Si bueno, lo que digas Ero-sennin.  
-_Eres un caso perdido chico…._-Pensó el Sannin. Seguidamente, puso una cara seria y se dirigió al rubio. -Naruto, supongo que Tsunade te aviso que te visitaría.  
-Si, asi es. Pero, que es lo que quiere? Respondió Naruto poniendo también una cara seria.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos… El Sannin se aclaró la voz tosiendo, miro al rubio que tenia en frente y le dijo seriamente:  
-Naruto, he decidido que de ahora en mas, yo te entrenaré. –El Uzumaki, impresionado, se quedo en completo silencio con la boca abierta, el sannin prosiguió-  
-Sabes que se vienen tiempos difíciles Naruto. Kakashi seguramente te hablo de Akatsuki…  
-Si… esa organización, el hermano de Sasuke pertenece a ella.  
-Si…. Naruto, tienes que saber que esa organización quiere lo que llevas dentro de ti, y sabes a lo que me refiero.- El rubio puso su mano en el abdomen, donde se encontraba el sello del Kyuubi-  
-Es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo a entrenar, quiero prepararte para el futuro chico, que te puedas valer por ti mismo. ¿No era tu sueño ser Hokage? ¿Ser un ninja poderoso?  
El rubio asintió con seriedad, y le pregunto al peliblanco:  
-Pero, ¿porque se preocupa tanto por mi?

El Sannin cerró los ojos y se dirigió lentamente en silencio hacia la ventana de la habitación. Abrió su mirada y la poso directamente sobre la cara del Yondaime y pensó:  
_Te lo prometí Minato… Cumpliré mi promesa… Entrenare a Naruto…_.-Después de unos segundos mas, volteó para ver al rubio y le respondió:  
-Todo a su tiempo chico, te aclararé todo durante el entrenamiento. Debes saber que durará tres años y medio. Debemos partir cuanto antes. Así que cuando te recuperes en unas dos semanas, agarra tus cosas y partiremos.

_Tres años y medio… Eso es mucho tiempo… Mucho tiempo sin ver a la gente junto a la que quiero estar…. Kakashi-sensei, Oba-chan, Saku…_ - Su pensamiento se paro en seco. Se le puso la piel de gallina y le dijo gritando con su típico entusiasmo al Sannin:

-¡COMO DIGA JIRAIYA-SENSEI. APENAS SALGA DE AQUÍ NOS IREMOS A ENTRENAR! ¡ENTRENARE DURAMENTE Y SIN CESAR, DATTEBAYO!

El peliblanco se impresionó al ver la actitud del rubio, y sobre todo, por haberlo llamado Jiraiya-sensei. Eso demostraba cuan se tomaba en serio Naruto lo que le había dicho, y que estaba verdaderamente comprometido con el entrenamiento.  
Me gusta esa actitud chico. A la mañana siguiente al día que te den el alta, estate a las doce en punto en la puerta de Konoha. Desde allí partiremos.

Jiraiya se retiró de la habitación saludando al rubio. Este último volvió a reposarse en la camilla con alegría… Se volvería más fuerte, estaba seguro de eso. Después de todo, no podría ser de otra manera siendo entrenado por uno de los Sannin….

_(Dos semanas después, en la entrada a Konoha…)_

-¡En marcha! Ermitaño pervertido  
-No te emociones tanto niño, recuerda que el entrenamiento durara tres años y medio. Espero que para el final hayas madurado un poco. ¿Hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer?  
-Si, ya me he despedido de todos. _Excepto de Sasuke y Sakura..._-Pensó-  
-Bien, no te precipites en el camino, no creo aguantar si me hablas todo el tiempo…  
-Como digas Ero-sennin. No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Vamos!

_Los dos viajeros comenzaron su larga marcha, el rubio miró hacia atrás para despedirse de la aldea que tanto quería, e inició el camino junto a su nuevo maestro.__Caminaron hasta perderse a lo lejos, sabiendo que tendrían un largo trabajo durante los próximos tres años y medio…_


	2. Chapter 2

-Un Nuevo Comienzo-

capitulo 1:**Defraudación **

* * *

Naruto y Jiraiya caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Pasaron por varios lugares que le recordaban buenos momentos a Naruto: la entrada al estadio donde se dieron los exámenes Chunnin, la academia ninja, entre otros lugares...

En un momento pasaron frente al Icharaku. Jiraiya iba a decirle algo a Naruto pero fue interrumpido una voz tranquila:  
-Naruto, ha pasado tiempo, has crecido mucho-Dijo un hombre alto que llevaba una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y el ojo izquierdo.  
-¡Kakashi-sensei!–Gritó su ex-alumno-. ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bien, todo sigue igual, los Jounnins te echamos de menos. Veo que vienes acompañado de Jiraiya. Estoy seguro que tu entrenamiento fue arduo.  
-Asi es Kakashi-sensei, yo también los he echado de menos.  
-¿Te parece si comemos algo en el Icharaku? Yo invito.-El peliplateado comenzó a caminar hacia el local de ramen asumiendo rotundamente que el rubio aceptaría, pero no fue así.-  
-Espera Kakashi-sensei, vayamos a un bar a tomar algo. Dijo feliz el joven.

Kakashi, aun de espaldas al rubio, se paralizó, no lo podía creer. Naruto siempre había comido en el Icharaku, como si fuera el único lugar del mundo donde comer. Y no sólo eso, cayó en cuenta que Naruto ya no era el chico hiperactivo que antaño solía ser, ahora era mas tranquilo.  
Kakashi se dio vuelta y volvió a asombrarse, pero esta vez aún más, los ojos, o mas bien, el ojo que se le veía, estaba completamente abierto del asombro. Sobre Naruto había una tenue imagen de un hombre alto, rubio y de cálida mirada.  
-N-Na-Naruto… Te pareces a…- El rubio terminó la frase-  
-¿A Minato-sensei?  
-Si… a Min... Espera, ¿¡C-como sabes eso!?  
Jiraiya tuvo que intervenir, si Kakashi seguía teniendo más sorpresas le agarraría un paro cardíaco:  
-Le conté todo Kakashi.  
El jounnin recobró un poco la compostura y se calmó.  
-Ya veo… Bueno, creo que hiciste bien.-dijo mirando al chico –Ya tiene la edad suficiente. Asi que ya sabes todo Naruto, tu padre, Minato, fue el Cuarto Hokage, alumno de Jiraiya, y mi sensei.-El rubio asintió-  
-Bueno, vayamos a un bar-dijo el peliplateado-  
-Kakashi, ¿Te molestaría si sigo recorriendo Konoha? Hace mucho que no estoy por aquí.  
-No hay problema Naruto. Además, Jiraiya y yo tenemos cosas que hablar…- Dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo en un tono serio al Sannin, asintiendo este último-  
-Bien, nos vemos.–Dijo alegremente el muchacho dándole la caja con los pergaminos de sus padres al Sannin-  
-Lo mismo digo Naruto, es bueno volver a verte por aquí- En aquel momento, Kakashi y Jiraiya empezaron a caminar hacia algún bar en el cual hablar-

Naruto por su parte, siguió caminando por donde venía con Jiraiya.  
Al poco tiempo divisó a alguien que le parecía familiar. Alcanzó a ver una cabellera rosa; estaba seguro de quién era:  
-¡Sakura-chan!  
La pelirrosa se volteó, y casi se cae del asombro.  
-¿¡Naruto!?  
-El mismo.  
Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo, contemplo completamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Había cambiado tanto, sus ropas, su actitud, su peinado... Ahora era un completo adulto, y se comportaba de manera serena y apasible.  
Durante los minutos que siguieron se dio una gran charla entre los dos compañeros. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura mostro una cara de tristeza.  
-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado el chico, aunque sabía por dónde podría tomar rumbo la conversación…  
-Naruto… Tengo que decirte algo… –Exclamó afligida la pelirrosa. Naruto tragó saliva preocupado, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba-  
-Te agradezo por haber cumplido tu promesa, hace tres años y medio, por lo que hiciste por mi todo el tiempo cuando formábamos el equipo siete. Pero… -A sakura le salió una leve lagrima- Yo no puedo estar contigo.  
-Pero, ¿que dices, Sak…?-Le preguntó Naruto, pero fue interrumpido-  
-Yo… quiero a alguien más… Y aunque esa persona se encuentre en custodia por haber traicionado a Konoha, yo lo sigo amando.-Las palabras destrozaron al rubio. Bajó la mirada y mostro una cara de enojo y defraudación:  
-….Yo…yo lo hice todo por ti… Di todo por ti… E incluso arriesgué mi vida por ti…

En eso, Naruto da un gran salto para sacarse de la vista a la chica que tenía en frente y salir de la situación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Espera!- Pero los gritos no sirvieron, el chico ya se había ido…-

Naruto se fue saltando de techo en techo, destrozado, con la cara sollozante, deprimido, pero sobre todo, defraudado…

* * *  
_(Mientras tanto, en un bar cerca de allí, un peliblanco hablaba junto a un hombre de pelo plateado...)_

-Dime Kakashi, ¿algo que me quieras decir?  
-Algunas cosas, pero mejor empieza tú Jiraiya.  
-Bien-respondió el ermitaño. Puso una cara seria y se dirigió al Jounnin-  
Akatsuki ya empezó a moverse. Como bien sabrás, es una organización compuesta por ninjas renegados de clase S.  
-Como Itachi y ese tal Kisame.-Agregó el tuerto-  
-Sí. Akatsuki es la razón por la que me llevé a Naruto de entrenamiento. No se mucho de ella, pero algo es claro… -Jiraiya puso cara aún mas seria y prosiguió- Ellos quieren lo que esta dentro de Naruto… Y no sólo de Naruto, sino también de los otros ocho-La cara de kakashi adquirió un semblante igual de serio que el de Jiraiya-  
-Ya veo… Así que te llevaste a Naruto para que pueda valerse por sí mismo, ¿No es así?  
-Sí, así es. Ha progresado mucho, como sabrás con los clones de sombra uno puede agilizar el proceso de aprendizaje.–Kakashi asintió-  
Naruto mejoró su Taijutsu igualando al mío, aprendió a resistir Genjutsus de buen nivel. Amplió y mejoró enormemente su Ninjutsu, ya que le he enseñado varios jutsus elementales de gran poder. Se inició en el arte del Kenjutsu y maneja su espada a un nivel de élite, como los ANBU.  
Y no sólo eso; le he enseñado el Senjutsu, el uso de energía natural. Ya puede entrar en modo ermitaño como yo, y así ampliar su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos, niveles de chakra y potencia de sus jutsus. Y por último… me alegra que se haya iniciado en el Fuuinjutsu, el arte característico de su clan, teniendo un alto nivel en esa área.

Kakashi estaba orgulloso de su ex-alumno. Por lo que le había dicho el Sannin, su discípulo había alcanzado un nivel excepcional.  
Con intriga, el peliplateado le preguntó:  
-¿En que nivel estimas que se encuentra Naruto?  
Jiraiya cerró los ojos y mostro una gran sonrisa de orgullo. Después de unos segundos de sonreír expresó con su típico tono emotivo:  
-Hehehe, pues no dudo en decir que el muchacho me ha alcanzado…  
-Vaya, entonces Naruto en verdad es fuerte…  
Jiraiya con el pecho en alto exclamó:  
-JAJAJA, ¡Pero si es obvio! ¡PARA ALCANZAR EL NIVEL DEL GRAN JIRAIYA-SAMA HAY QUE SER MUY PODEROSO!" –A Kakashi le salió una gota en la nuca ante la escena-

En ese instante, una rana pequeña con una capa negra irrumpió en una nube de humo sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos shinobis. Se dirigió al Sannin y con una voz chillona le dijo:  
Jiraiya-sama, Naruto quiere verlo, me invocó en un parque lindante al limite de la aldea y me envió para avisarle que requiere su presencia.

_Asi que este es uno de los sapos del Monte Myobokuzan, el lugar donde residen los sapos ermitaños… Este es pequeño, aunque he escuchado que algunos alcanzan un tamaño similar al de un bijuu… Interesante… De seguro Naruto puede efectuar este tipo de invocaciones para la batalla, como Jiraiya…_-Pensó el Jounnin-

-Jiraiya abrió un poco los ojos y le preguntó:  
-Dime Shima, ¿Cómo está Naruto?  
-No lo sé, cuando me invocó estaba llorando, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle.  
-Bien. Kakashi, iré para allí, más tarde continuaremos la charla.  
-Cuando quieras.-Respondio el Jounnin mientras Shima desaparecía en una nube de humo y el Sannin salía al encuentro de su discípulo, llevándose la caja con los pergaminos consigo.-

_(Al anochecer, en un parque aledaño a los limites de la aldea…)_

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un banco manteniéndose cabizbajo. Lloraba. Lloraba como nunca antes. Estaba completamente defraudado. Sentía que le habían dado una puñalada por la espalda…

-Naruto… Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – La voz amena de su sensei pareció calmarlo un poco, aunque su angustia seguía siendo la misma-  
-Verás Jiraiya-sensei, resulta que…-Naruto comenzó a relatarle su inoportuno encuentro con Sakura. Sin moverse, sin salir de su posición cabizbaja. Jiraiya no emitió palabra alguna hasta que su alumno terminó de relatar su historia…-  
-Y bueno, eso fue lo que paso sensei…- Dijo Naruto melancólicamente-  
-Naruto, lo que te diré ahora es muy importante, así que quiero que prestes atención… –El joven retiró su mirada hacia al piso en favor de una dirigida con intriga a Jiraiya, con los ojos abiertos, aun con lagrimas en la cara.-

El peliblanco que estaba en frente del rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas y empezó a hablarle tranquila y emocionalmente a su alumno:

**[N/A:** escuchar el primer minuto de la canción "I could have lied" de Red Hot Chili Peppers, de esta manera el lector puede hacercarse más a la situación emocional que quiero transmitir.**]**

-_Naruto… Como bien sabrás, tu padre fue alumno mío. Era como un hijo para mí…Una vez le prometí que si algo le pasara a él y a Kushina, yo cuidaría de ti. No sólo por haber hecho esa promesa, sino que tú eres para mí como un nieto, incluso más… Entiendo que te encuentres destrozado por lo ocurrido recientemente, pero esto no es más que un breve período de tu vida, un pestañeo…Lo único que te quiero decir es que tienes que advertir la vida mientras vives. Tienes que alcanzar a vislumbrar su implacable grandeza, disrutar del tiempo y de las personas que lo habitan, celebrar la vida y el sueño de vivir…Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. Es ahora que la vida te impuso un desafío Naruto... Y es ahora que tienes que poner a prueba tu voluntad de cambio…_

Naruto que había escuchado a su sensei sin pronunciar palabra, estaba impresionado. Las palabras de Jiraiya le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón. Estaba anonadado.  
-¡Naruto, mírame!-el grito de su sensei lo sacó de su estado inconsiente-  
Abre tus ojos, mira adentro. ¿¡Estás contento con la vida que estás viviendo en ese momento!?  
-Yo… yo no lo sé…  
-Pues pareciera que no Naruto… pareciera que no…  
No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si este llega y quiere meterse en tu vida, no temas, ¡Páratele de frente y con la cabeza bien levantada!  
Naruto… Es hora que busques a alguien… alguien como tú… Alguien con tu personalidad, alguna mujer con las que te sientas cómodo, con la que disfrutes cada momento junto a ella… Una mujer con la que te identifiques…  
-Y… ¿Cómo busco a esa persona ero-sennin? –Preguntó Naruto tiernamente. Al decirle "ero-sennin" Jiraiya entendió que el joven estaba dispuesto a encontrar a alguien-  
-Sal chico, ve por las noches a bares, socializa, conoce gente. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te darás cuenta que estás enamorado….  
-Bien… gracias Jiraiya…- El rubio se levantó del banco y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su maestro, que este correspondió-  
El sannin mostró una leve sonrisa y le dijo:  
-Siempre cuenta conmigo Naruto, para lo que sea.-El rubio asintió-  
Para alivianar un poco la tensión, Jiraiya expresó en su típico tono pervertido:  
-Ahora, ¡ve a buscar chicas mi pequeño!, ¡Y ALGUN DIA SERAS COMO EL GRAN JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

_Naruto sonrió enormemente. Su maestro le entregó la caja de pergaminos y el rubio comenzó a correr en dirección a su nuevo apartamento, reflexionando sobre las sabias palabras que le había dicho su sensei…_

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:  
Este capítulo es muy corto, pero tuve que redactarlo de esta manera para poder organizar mejor lo que sigue después.**

Ficha Téncia de Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze):  
Edad:18 años (1 mes para los 19)  
Altura: 176 cm..  
Peso: 62 kg..  
Naturaleza de chakra: Fūton y Katon.

**DEJEN RIEWES**


End file.
